bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs
About Bugs is a roleplay where you can roleplay as an bug! So tiny, but so interesting! This roleplay is currently closed so I can revamp it. List of Members Honey (Bamboogummy) (Bee) (Female) (Black and yellow with purple eyes) (No eggs) Manny (Romeo51637) (Mantis) (Male) (Green with green eyes) Petal (Princess3497) (Butterfly) (Female) (Light blue with silver eyes) (No eggs) Colonies Bee Colonies None yet! Ant Colonies None yet! Termite Colonies None yet! List of allowed bugs Beetle Bee Butterfly Ant Mosquito Fly Cricket Ladybird Termite Grasshopper Dragonfly Mantis Wasp Moth Breeding Info Beetles: BS: Summer, eggs hatch immediately, CS depends on type Bees: BS: Winter, eggs hatch immediately, queen bee lays as many eggs as she wants Butterflies: BS: Spring, eggs hatch immediately, butterfly lays as many eggs as she wants Ants: BS: Spring, Summer, eggs hatch immediately, CS depends on type Mosquitoes: BS: Summer, eggs hatch immediately, CS: 40 Flies: Can breed at any time, eggs hatch immediately, CS: 40 Crickets: BS: Summer, Autumn, incubation time is 2 months, cricket lays as many eggs as she wants Ladybirds: Can breed at any time, eggs hatch immediately, ladybird lays as many eggs as she wants Termites: BS: Spring, incubation time is 1 month, CS: 40 Grasshoppers: Can breed at any time, incubation time is 10 months, CS: 15-40 Dragonflies: BS: Spring and Summer, incubation time is 1 month, CS: 40 Mantises: BS: Summer, incubation time is 2 months, CS: 40 Wasps: BS: Autumn, eggs hatch immediately, queen wasp lays up to 40 eggs per roleplay session Moths: BS: Spring, eggs hatch immediately, CS: 40 Diets Beetles: Plants, fruit, bugs, mushrooms, dung Bees: Honey Butterflies: Nectar, sap, dung, pollen and fruit Ants: Everything Mosquitoes: Nectar, and female-exclusive blood Flies: Meat, mushrooms, plants Crickets: Fruit, plants, meat, other bugs Ladybirds: Other bugs, honey, fruit, plants Termites: Plants and dung Grasshoppers: Plants and grains Dragonflies: Other bugs, fish Mantises: Other bugs, meat Wasps: Other bugs, fruit, nectar Moths: Nectar, fruit, dung, sap, pollen Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding: Flies, Ladybirds, Grasshoppers, Butterflies, Ants, Termites, Dragonflies, Moths Date: March 20th, Year 1 Weather: Huge water droplets are falling from the sky and it's very windy!! Stop flying and stay sheltered!! Rules # Males do not help care for their young. # Only female ants and bees help care for their larvae. Termites of any gender can care for their larvae. # Only ants, termites, and bees can create groups. # Do not instantly heal your bug. # Do not revive your bug. # If you are a queen ant, bee, or termite, you may choose the gender of your larvae. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� A bug or their group has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Hatching �� An bug has grown up and left their colony �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Events 9/10/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) �� 2/8/2017 (The plague has arrived. It took Beta.) �� Joining Form Name: Gender: Species: Appearance: Username: Category:Insects Category:Species Diversity